Love Kills
by pogo-penumbra-child
Summary: [unfinished] Rated R for language and sexual content... an old friend comes back, Johnny in love but can he handle it with all thats happening? R&R FLAMES ARE WELCOME! why? because we all need amusement now and then...
1. beginning

Nny is not mine *le sigh* Vivi is though SO BACK OFF GET YOUR OWN CHARACTORS... here's the basic drift... oh never mind just R&R. HAIL JHONEN VASQUEZ! RIGHT NOW YES NOW DO IT! ___________________________________  
  
The sun came into the rickety windowless windows of Johnny's house. He rolled over and fell out of bed instantly waking up. Did he actually sleep? He really didn't care anyways. He felt a heavy force on his chest as he rolled over on the floor. Tears ran down his face. He was so alone.  
  
"Johnny, you've done enough suffering. End it all now! No one cares about you anyway."  
  
Was Mr. Eff right? Was his life pointless? It always seemed so. He rolled over onto his side into a big ball, then the phone rang. He looked up and watched the phone as it continued to ring. It seemed the caller wasn't going to give up so he slowly reached for the phone and picked it up slumping back to the floor.  
  
"hello?"  
  
"Nny," a very familiar voice said.  
  
His heart dropped. Fell, died. He didn't even know he had one. Until now... when this feeling, overwhelming feeling. Stabbed him right in the only spot he couldn't reach, his heart.  
  
He slowly breathed, uncontrollable tears ripped down his face, "yes..."  
  
"it's me Vivi."  
  
He put the phone to his chest. Why was he crying like this? Over a person... a stupid person. He hated people, he killed people. Why was he crying?  
  
"Johnny, hang up and rid yourself," Mr. Eff stated.  
  
"NO don't," nailbunny intruded, "no matter how much it hurts continue something good could come out of this!"  
  
He remembered Vivi. Along time ago... way before Devi. He remembered really liking her. He remembered just sitting on the roof staring at the stars. Wanting her just so bad and then it happened. The house rumbled... the wall was getting dry. There was no one around. He went to take himself but she grabbed the knife and... that was it. All he remembered. But he never saw her again.  
  
"Johnny... I miss you, I want to see you... I... is... that alright?"  
  
His heart was pounding wildly, "y...." he was speechless finally after a long pause he managed to mutter, "sure"  
  
"I'll be there, I'm a half an hour... we have so much..." Nny heard her crying on the other side of the phone, "we have so much to catch up on."  
  
He hung up the phone and squeezed into the corner? What was this feeling, this weird feeling of mixed feelings. He was so confused. His mind raced. What to do, what to say? Would it all come to him?  
  
"Don't worry about it," nailbunny sighed.  
  
"how can he not worry about it," Mr. Eff yelled, "our boy is confused, his life has been all but pleasurable."  
  
"SHUTUP," Johnny screamed, "I will take it as it comes leave me be I can think on my own!"  
  
The doorbell rang. His heart pounded against his ribs. He got up slowly. And reached for the door....  
  
[BWAHAHAHA a cliff hanger IN YOUR FACE!] 


	2. pleading

There she was. Much taller than he remembered. The same eyes... the exact same eyes. Beautiful and captivating as they always were. She wore a black Victorian gown and her hair was long and jet black.  
  
"are you... going to let me in," She asked shyly.  
  
"oh," he fumbled, "well you don't want to come in here, it's disgusting, oh yes that's it I haven't vacuumed in years!"  
  
"move it Nny, I know you have no carpets," she smiled and sat on one of his crates.  
  
The place looked exactly the same. Nothing changed at all. She crossed her arms and waited patiently as Johnny leaned against the counter then she got up.  
  
"I'm getting impatient Johnny" she said smiling.  
  
He fumbled a little and jumped up on the counter.  
  
"Don't fear me," she said jumping up on the counter and grabbing him pulling him towards her tightly.  
  
His eyes were wide as he began to tremble. What to do, what to do? Do nothing...  
  
Their lips met, confused and tangled between a wall and Vivi, Johnny gave in. He let her hold him, caress him, take him to a better place. It all ended way to fast.  
  
"I.. I'm sorry Nny that was so sudden," she became afraid, knowing his mental stability.  
  
He didn't say anything, he only reached for her. She jumped back. He hung his head and tears splashed down on the counter.  
  
"Am I that much of a monster," he muttered, his voice shaken and hurt.  
  
She sighed. She was still afraid, but something told her, he wasn't going to hurt her. Against all that she new she went with her instincts and crawled back up on the counter. He grasped her and pulled her close to him, they were both eye to eye. She gulped.  
  
What was he going to say next? Definitely not what she expected.  
  
"Help me," he squeaked painfully.  
  
She pushed his face into her bosoms cradling him gently. Underneath all he did, all the things he has done. He was just a child, pleading for the love of others, pleading for that touch, pleading for that warmth at night. He was just a child begging for help. 


	3. It calls for me

"what happened Vivi," Johnny squeezed out, "where were you?"  
  
"Nothing happened, it's alright I'm back now," Vivi said.  
  
"It's gone," He said.  
  
"You defeated it?"  
  
"yes."  
  
"that's great now you can move on."  
  
"No," his voice carried and echoed.  
  
She looked over at him, "wh... why not?"  
  
Johnny dug his face into his knees crying, "I can't help but feel the same horror and disgust and same want to kill than I did before. Maybe it wasn't the wall. Maybe it was me all along, it was me Vivi. It wasn't the wall it was me!"  
  
"No, no, no," Vivi said, "Johnny, you can make it. I will help you."  
  
Johnny fell faint and limp, she caught him, "Nny talk to me."  
  
He looked up at her, "gees... god... you are.. so beautiful."  
  
She blushed a little, "Johnny your sleep deprived, you need to rest."  
  
"Vivi," he sighed... she looked down at him, "hold me..."  
  
She held him until he finally fell asleep. Vivi laid down beside him, brushing his soft blue hair. And soon she too fell asleep.  
  
He woke up confused. Asleep on the counter? What has he been doing? He smiled with a nasty thought in mind. Giggling he climbed over Vivi to the floor.  
  
Sickness crept in and he clutched his stomach and bent over in pain. He grabbed the table next to him, his knees buckling in; feeble and week. His eyes rolled back into his head and be became dizzy. He felt his heart stop as he took in a last gasp. His body straightened as he looked up... for a savior, for a higher power, something but nothing came, nothing helped him. He didn't deserve it. He feel back onto the ground lifeless.  
  
[OMG IS NNY DEAD!? Well your just gunna have to wait for the next chapter! IM SO EVIL!] 


	4. and nothing more

His body numbed slowly. His heart stopped but it seemed that his life was prolonging. He heard a voice, something familiar. His heart started again. Eye shot open Nny shot up and let out a blood curdling scream as his lungs filled with air. It didn't hurt to stop breathing so why did it hurt to start again?  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED," Vivi screamed, "your face matched your damn hair! What did you do to yourself."  
  
He rolled over onto his hands and knees. His sight was still blurry as he was coughing. Red dripped down from his mouth, he was coughing up blood.  
  
"Johnny what is wrong," Vivi was terribly worried.  
  
She turned him to sit against the counter gently wiping the blood from his mouth. They looked at each other. The mood suddenly changed. Nothing mattered anymore, they were together. Vivi felt comfort but she wanted something more.  
  
Johnny slowly slithered his hands past her hips to massage her lower back. She held him close looking deep into his eyes. He was frightened, frightened for something she knows he's waited so long for. Love. It was a scary thing, especially to someone who's never experienced it.  
  
"everyday when we were apart it hurt," she whispered, "no longer will we ever be apart," she continued her dress gently falling off her shoulders.  
  
Her fingers slowly crept up his shirt, gently lingering, massaging and caressing him. He let out a shaken sigh as he tilted back his head, nervous by her cold touch. He was uncomfortable with this but yet, he didn't want it to stop. He was afraid but curious. Utterly confused. She lifted off his shirt.  
  
"Do not be afraid Nny," she whispered gradually reaching into his skin tight pants, "this is my love I have, and I wish to share it with you."  
  
She carefully lowered him to the floor. His pale face slowly turned pinkish. She smiled because she knew why, "it's a bodily function my dear, nothing to be embarrassed about."  
  
She sat on his stomach looking down at the bared boy. It must have been feverishly embarrassing. Going from an inward and closed troubled man, to an open and exposed one. She moved slightly, together as one.  
  
Her legs straddling his body she smiled moving slow and steady, "you cannot escape me," she whispered pulling his body up against the counter.  
  
They were sewn together or so it seemed. As their movement became more in sync Johnny let out a squeak biting his lips. He was to frightened to frightened to let it all out. To afraid of what would happen. It's not like he's never had sex before, but this... this was different. It felt different, everything about it was different. Was it love? His head was spinning. Sweat dripped down his face as she moved in and out in and out it was all too much. Thoughts flying through his head. Would he later regret this? What did this all mean? What was this feeling? Why wasn't it the same as the other times? It was more... emotionally attached. More than just bodily friction.  
  
The voice of Vivi calmed him down, "let it go Johnny," she was breathing hard and steady, "let it all go, let me free you."  
  
He didn't want to, he was much to afraid, to embarrassed. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. Minutes passed by, his breathing deep and heavy. Her movement, her moans, his grip slowly slipping away. He couldn't stand it any longer. He tilted his head back and let out a moan.  
  
"That's it Johnny," she said, "let it all out."  
  
He grabbed her tightly groaning loudly. He closed his eyes tighly digging his nails into he back. Their moans becoming musical, beautiful.  
  
"Vi," he gently muttered supressed by all the commotion.  
  
"yes nny," she moaned slightly running her hands through his hair.  
  
"i... I love you Vi," he couldn't believe he said that. No doubt about it there was definatly feelings there. Powerful feelings... but... to let it out. Just like that? That was so unlike him.  
  
She smiled and blushed a little, "I love you too Nny. Every inch of my soul I am sharing with you. All for you, I want to please you, and love you. Nothing more."  
  
His abruptness was caught him. Perhaps he was letting go... letting go of everything.  
  
{well this one sure got me aroused and I was the one writing it!} 


	5. Slipping away

Vivi laid her head on Johnny's shoulder. Their bodies glistened from the sweat in the detached sunlight that came through the windows. What was an excruciatingly white man was now a blush red face. He felt weak and powerless, not something he really enjoyed. Again, it frightened him. Vivi had no idea about the D-boys or nailbunny... wait. If the wall was defeated... why were the D-boys still around? It was just him! There was no other explanation.  
  
"Nny are you alright," she asked quietly.  
  
He clinged tightly to her and buried his head into her neck nodding. He needed something to grasp considering his grasp of reality wasn't as strong as he would like it to be. They held each other in silence...  
  
Johnny gasped letting go of his grip. He looked around un unnervingly. Everything was falling away from him. He tried to grab Vivi, she was calling his name; his grip just slipped as she fell into nothingness... He screamed everything was slipping away from him. His heart slowly thumping against his ribs. His eyes glazed over as he laid in a ball trembling.  
  
"everything slipping away"  
  
"everything slipping away"  
  
"slipping away"  
  
"slipping away"  
  
It continuously replayed in his head. He looked at his hand, his vision all blurry. His hand was seeping into the floor... he was slipping away...  
  
"Johnny," two very familiar voices called, "Johnny."  
  
"slipping away"  
  
"slipping away"  
  
"slipping away"  
  
Numbness covered his body once again as everything went black. Sweet unconsciousness.  
  
OMG what's happening to Johnny!? Well your just going to have to find out. LOL BWAHAHA I'm so EVIL! HEATH ME! Anyways... sorry bout the short chapter people. 


	6. der dunno

He awoke light headed on the bent in couch; Vivi staring down at him.  
  
"are you alright," she asked worried.  
  
He mustered up a smile and sighed, "mm yes I think so."  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
He though a while and a smile sprawled across his face, "a brain freezie."  
  
"WHAT," she freaked out and her face became red, "YOU ALMOST DIED ON ME... AGAIN! AND YOU WANT A BRAIN FREEZIE?"  
  
"boy, you're beautiful when your enraged," he sighed, "reign anger upon me Vi."  
  
"You're nuts Nny," she smiled trying not to show her blushing amusement.  
  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of him, "but you like it."  
  
"I do not your sick"  
  
"your lying, you love it."  
  
"Do not," she said smiling.  
  
"liar."  
  
She slapped him in the face then quickly kissed him on the lips.  
  
"what was that," he blushed.  
  
"that was your punishment," she giggled.  
  
He smiled and reached up for her. She looked over at him un assure of what he was about to do. He laid his head down on her stomach and smiled up at her.  
  
"y'know I don even remember the last time I smiled this much,"  
  
She took her hand and ran it through his hair just smiling.  
  
"johnny..." a voice numbed within his head, "johnny you can never escape us."  
  
He closed his eyes and grabbed Vivi tightly.  
  
"johnny," Vivi whispered setting Johnny up, "Johnny you have to tell me whats wrong. You've fainted and even lost conciousness. We should take you to the hospital... something's wrong with you."  
  
"No," Johnny yelled backing up into the corner of the couch.  
  
"Johnny grab for it, you know you want to. She's onto us, she needs to be taken care of."  
  
"No," johnny screamed.  
  
He ran to the wall with all of his knives and grabbed one off of it. Vivi backed up afraid... has the sickness still not gone away? Nny drew the knife back ready to launch it. A huge crooked smile drew up on his face.  
  
"NO LONGER WILL I BE ENSLAVED TO YOU," He screamed, throwing the knife right at the styrofoam figures head. 


End file.
